A Little Bonding Time
by littledemonpixie
Summary: What could possibly happen when Harm & Mac babysit for the weekend? Aside from 2am wake up calls alot & if they're lucky a little romance. UPDATED!
1. The Fight & Assignment

A Little Bonding Time

By: Comm. Butler

Disclaimer: The characters of JAG especially Webb don't belong to me. They belong to CBS and DPB, (if I owned Webb I think would jump off a cliff, but Harm on the other hand… slips into censored fantasy world. )

Author's Note: Here is a funny little story that I cooked up, because one I needed some serious laughter and two this idea resulted from one of my guy friends and I babysitting together and since we both watch JAG we thought what if? But our weekend didn't have such romantic results. Thank goodness cause I don't like him that way… yet. Anyway I digress I hope you enjoy this and please review it. By the way, Webb is out of the picture you can kill him or send him off to Timbuktu use your imagination and just for kicks let's say it's summertime and Mattie is on a trip with a foreign language class. I don't know think of something creative to get her out of the picture for this. The season finale had NO effect on this story. So Mac is in perfect health and the Admiral is still at JAG etc. etc.

JAG HQ  
1315 Romeo

Friday

"You know Harm I was thinking what if we went for a similarity vote?"

"Like I did in that case before the JAG a Thon? You know I might just have to try really hard, it's difficult to woo a jury, even with my physic."

Mac rolled her eyes and took another bite of her noodles.

"Of you had half the 'physic' you say you do you would get the sesame dressing off your face."

"What? Where is it?" Harm asked worriedly.

"Right there." Mac pointed to the side of his face and Harm snatched up a napkin and began to rub the spot furiously.

"All gone?"

"Yes, because it was never there, but there is a red spot there now and we have court in five minutes." Mac giggled.

"MAC! Thanks a ton, now take your little marine green butt out of my office!" Harm snapped playfully. Mac stood up still smiling and left leaving Harm in a semi bad mood.

1645 Romeo

Same day

"Nice going _Commander._ I thought you said you knew what you were doing!" Mac snapped. Their playful mood over lunch had vanished and been replaced with a sour one as they walked through the bullpen.

"Well maybe if you had given me all the notes I might have known about that prior offence to his record. How am I supposed to defend someone when I don't every detail of the case?" Harm shot back challengingly. Mac stepped right up next to him so their faces were inches apart.

"You're an attorney you should have the art of improvising in your head just like any man has the hand book of se…"

"Red light Colonel! Look why don't you just get off my case okay! God you act like my wife!"

"FYI you don't have one Harm, and sometimes I wish I was your wife so I could…" Mac slapped her hand over her mouth. Had she just said that out loud? Oh man this didn't look good. Harm as well as several people in the bullpen had wide eyes and Harm's mouth was gaping open. They stared at each other for a minute before they heard the Admiral yell.

"Rabb! Mackenzie! My office NOW!"

"Things just keep getting better with you don't they it's like a curse isn't it?" Harm snapped and began to storm towards the Admiral's office. Mac immediately rushed to Harm's side and grabbed his sleeve, and they entered the office as such.

"Yes sir." They said together.

"Colonel let go of the Commander!"

"Aye, aye sir." Mac immediately, let go of Harm's sleeve blushing slightly. They stood before AJ who was puzzled, but continued on.

"I don't know what is up your sixes this week would either of you like to enlightening me?"

"Yes." Harm said.

"No." Mac said at the same time.

"Go figure you two disagreeing again, yet I hate to break you up your the best I've got, so I have decided to let you two have a little bonding time."

"Bonding time sir?" Mac asked quizzically.

"Yes and I have the perfect way. I have some friends of mine whose daughter and her husband need someone to house sit for the weekend and I suggested you two."

"Both of us? Together? That will be a breeze…umm sir." Harm said cockily.

"Let me finish Commander. This young couple also have a baby that needs to be taken care of and they can't take him where they are going so you two will be responsible for Patrick their son."

"A baby! You are joking sir." Mac looked a little shocked and excited at the same time. The Admiral shook his head.

"I figure why not. You two already act like your married and the next logical step would be parenthood, and it might teach you two not to take the other for granted. Taking care of a child even for a weekend involves teamwork and effort so I expect you will put your best foot forward. You will be leaving early like in a half hour, that will give you about two hours to pack a weekend bag and get to their home, you need to be there at 1900 sharp. Make a good impression please, and try to agree. Dismissed!"

"But sir…" Mac attempted.

"I said dismissed Colonel!"

"Yes sir." They both agreed somberly and then with tails between their legs they left his office, and headed for their own. Out in the bullpen Harriet turned to Sturgis,

"Now sir what do you suppose they are all down about?"

"No idea lieutenant, but what we saw in the bullpen a few minutes ago makes me wonder if it is of any relevance." Harriet shrugged.

"Oh well, but do you think that they might…"

"Lieutenant, don't hold your breath they day those two get together I'll be back on a submarine again."

"Well sir you better start packing your bags because you're taking a tour of duty in a steel tube." Harriet said walking away briskly and Sturgis called after,

"A Submarine! It's a submarine!" Then he turned and went back into his office shaking his head and weighing his chances of Harm and Mac getting together. He shuddered at the thought, man he would hate to see how that marriage would play out. Little did anyone know that Harm and Mac would be playing house for the weekend and might have some very interesting results.


	2. Arrival & Father of the Year

Author's Note: Here is the next part. I hope you enjoy it. I apologize for it being so short but I broke the story up a little bit so it left you out there a little bit but also gave some closure. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and keep it up so that I will keep posting, because if I'm without reviews you are without story.

Outside of the O' Connelly Residence

Alexandria, VA

1900 Romeo

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Harm sighed as they waited for the O' Connelly's to answer the door. Mac adjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Aww, come on it will be fun and it can't be that bad can it? I mean you'll get to…" Just then the door opened and the couple who looked a little younger then Harm and Mac smiled at them.

"Come on in, I assume you are the Rabbs?" Mr. O' Connelly asked letting them inside the house.

"Actually, he's Harmon Rabb and I am Sarah Mackenzie." Mac corrected. The woman looked a little alarmed with this realization and she turned to her husband.

"Did you…" The woman started. Harm realized she looked a little like Mac, but he shook away the thought.

"Maria," The man turned his attention back to Harm and Mac.

"Sorry we didn't introduce our selves, I'm Peter and this is my wife Maria."

"We are pleased to meet both of you." Mac said warmly before changing the subject.

"So where is Patrick?"

"Oh he is upstairs sleeping, umm you are welcome to help yourself to the fridge and there are directions on the counter for taking care of Pat. Oh and one other thing," Maria quickly explained.

"Yes?" Mac inquired.

"You two don't mind sharing a… a bed do you? We thought you two were or so we gathered from AJ that you two were married so we didn't fix up the guest room the only bed prepared was ours we figured that you two wouldn't want to sleep on the couch but..." Maria asked nervously. Harm laughed and reassured her.

"Not to worry Maria, we'll survive you two just be on your way and we can assure you everything will go smoothly."

"Oh thank you. By the way on the counter we left a little cash for emergencies, just in case you know." Maria said and then she joined her husband and they walked out the door, leaving Harm and Mac standing in the living room.

"Well I'm hungry, so let's scout out the house and then have some dinner." Mac suggested, starting to climb the stairs. Harm followed her and they located the master bedroom where they set their things down and then found Patrick's room and the upstairs bathrooms. When they began to descend the stairs there was a sharp wail and Mac immediately whipped around which caused Harm to bump into her.

"Duty calls why don't you go find something to eat." With that she turned and went back up the stairs and into Patrick's room where she lifted him out of his crib and held him in her arms.

"Hey, shh it's alright I got you. What's wrong sweetie, are you hungry, huh? Come on let's see what there is down the kitchen." Patrick immediately stopped crying when Mac turned around and started walking back down the steps and into the kitchen. Harm looked up when she walked in smiled inwardly. The look in Mac's eyes was unmistakable and he continued to smile at how when Patrick had cried she was so anxious to attend to him, like any concerned mother would.

"So did you find anything to eat?" Mac asked putting Patrick in a highchair and tying a bib on the boy's neck.

"Well Patrick has some applesauce and I already started a frozen pizza in the oven."

"Well you certainly don't need much training then do you?"

"Training in what?" Harm asked opening a baby food jar and then after searching through a few drawers found a spoon.

"Oh nothing. Now do you want to see if this little one is hungry." Mac answered.

"What and get in the line of fire? Are you nuts?"

"Oh give me the jar, it's not that hard to feed a baby. What is the worst they could do?" Mac took the jar from Harm and put a small amount of the applesauce on the spoon and held it out to Patrick who immediately ate it.

"See what I mea… eww!" Mac squeaked. Patrick had just spit out the applesauce and it landed on the side of Mac's face. Harm laughed.

"Well Marine that wouldn't have happened if you had ducked."

"How many times do I have to tell you Marines DON'T 'duck' we 'take cover'"

"Funny I remember you saying that after you 'ducked' under a courtroom table." Mac grimaced at him as she wiped the food off her face, before adding,

"What was I supposed to do you were firing a gun into the ceiling. Now Father of the Year why don't you take a turn."

"Fine." Harm sat down across from Patrick and tried a different technique, which caused Mac to start laughing.

"Hare comes the airplane, here it comes… zoom!" Patrick licked the spoon clean and opened his mouth for another bite, which Harm gladly gave him. Mac rolled her eyes.

"Remind me why I haven't married you?" Harm's head snapped around.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, now is the pizza almost done?"

"About five more minutes, the timer will go off when it is ready. You must learn patience." Harm continued to feed Patrick who seemed to be enjoying the attention, then the timer went off and Mac rushed to get the pizza out of the oven. She pulled it out and then grabbing a knife out of a drawer immediately cut it and finding a plate she served herself a slice and she sat down.

"Aren't you going to wait for it to cool?"

"No I'm too…Ow! That is hot!" Mac covered her mouth and Harm shook his head and wiped off Patrick's mouth.

"Well that was good wasn't it buddy?" Harm cooed and lifted Patrick to sit in his lap. Patrick looked up at Harm slightly confused, but then let out what one would call a giggle. Harm smiled and Mac finally finished her pizza. She stood to get a second piece when Harm asked,

"Can I get some too? Or are you going to eat it all?"

"Tell you what while you eat I'll go burp our charge."

"I thought that you were only supposed to burp them when they are really young."

"Well Maria said right here in here after he eats be sure to burp him and she also wanted us to alternate baby formula and solid foods, maybe he has a sensitive stomach, so breakfast for him is going to be in a bottle." Mac took Patrick from Harm went up stairs. Harm sat eating until the phone rang. He rushed over and picked it up.

"Hello… Oh Admiral… Yes they left about an hour ago… yes things are under control… well Mac is burping him and I'm finishing my dinner… I know sir. Alright sir… bye." Harm hung up and then after putting his dishes in the dishwasher and went upstairs. When he reached the landing he heard Mac's voice humming softly. He couldn't recognize the tune but he watched from the doorway as she leaning over the crib. After a while she stopped humming and taking a last look at Patrick she turned to see Harm and put a finger to her lips. Then she pulled the door around and said,

"He gets tired really easily. He seems to take to strangers pretty well. He is so cute I want one sometime soon."

"AJ's birthday is coming up you know." Harm said smiling down at her and he could have sworn that she was blushing. He chose to ignore it as they walked down the stairs and sat on the couch. Harm immediately reached for the remote, but Mac snatched it away and turned on the TV. She channel surfed for a minute and then settled with watching a military drama but they only saw the second half and she was surprised a half hour later when it ended.

"What? It's over! It can't be over! It was just getting good, why didn't she tell her partner the truth, that she loved him!" Mac exclaimed exasperated. Harm looked across at her and asked,

"Was it just me or did you think that show was somewhat reminiscent of us?"

"Maybe a little bit but not really. Still do you think she should have told her partner?"

"Honestly Mac I think you got a little too involved, why don't you just give it a break, it's a TV show."

"Good lord Harm your no fun. I think I'm going to call it a night." Mac concluded standing up and heading back up the stairs. Harm stayed on the couch watching various shows until it was time for Jay Leno and then when he started to nod off, he quietly went up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom where he could still see there was a light on. He knocked softly.

"Permission to enter?"

"Yes Harm." He heard Mac say from the other side. He opened the door to find her curled up on the bed wearing a Marine T-shirt and a pair of flannel shorts, and flipping through the latest Cosmopolitan magazine. He sat down beside her and looked over her shoulder.

"I thought you were going to sleep? Or could you just not put that Cosmopolitan down?" Mac slapped him playfully with the magazine.

"Oh hush up. I was just finishing this article."

"What is it about?" Harm glanced at the title. "… I see 'How to Turn On Your Man without Turning off Your Budget'. Well who is your man? Do I know him?" Harm asked kicking off his shoes and standing.

"You might, if I had a man, the title just caught my eye so I read it, would you know that they are suggesting this wonderful silk…"

"Mac I really don't want to hear about it, or I might start seeing things." He pulled off his shirt and then began to rummage in his bag. When he looked up at Mac he was surprised to find what he was looking for.

"Mac are those my sleeping shorts?"

"Well now that you mention it yeah. I borrowed them, I forgot mine and you wouldn't want me sleeping in only my shirt and underwear." Mac shrugged and pulled the sheets of the bed back. Harm looked at her and kept trying to think clean thoughts but her next words caused him to fall over the edge into R rated fantasies.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do you want them back?" She brought her shirt up just enough so that she could pull the shorts off even though they were too big for her anyway. Harm's mouth dropped open and he stared at her.

"What is with you? You're very jumpy. Look was it something I did or said that has you all uptight?" Mac asked concerned, Harm shook his head,

"No, everything's fine. Go ahead and wear my shorts, just ask next time would you?" Mac smiled and then climbed under the sheets. Harm joined her in a few minutes and then she turned off the bedside lamp. They laid in silence for a while before Harm asked,

"I think we are getting along fine. Why do you think the Admiral really put us together?" Mac stifled a yawn,

"I don't know now relax and go to sleep, I'm sure that he has his reasons. Goodnight Harm." Mac rolled over and closed her eyes.

"Mac…"

"Goodnight Harm."

"But Mac…"

"I said goodnight Harm."

"Okay, goodnight Mac."

"Hmmm…" Mac muttered. Harm closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

Let me know what you thought. That means review and do it NOW! 


	3. Alarms, Sweat, Video Princesses & Softie...

Author's Note: This is a quick one. Thanks for your reviews I love them. Now on with part 4. But please remember I don't know a ton about infants so bear with me I will try. I also had someone ask what was with the Mac look alike, and it will be revealed in this chapter. PS- some of you might have noted the military drama reference and I must say that I couldn't resist.

* * *

O'Connelly Residence

0630 Romeo

Saturday

"Ugh! But I don't wanna! Just five more minutes, please?" Harm said rolling over. Mac ripped the sheets off of him and stood at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips.

"No excuses Sailor, I'm going for a run and you need to be up to watch Patrick while I'm gone." Harm opened his eyes to look at her groggily.

"Mac what are you doing here and who is Patrick?" Mac shook her head.

"Gee you have a short memory. We are watching the O'Connelly's son. That's Patrick, and we are at their house not at your apartment, now get your lazy sailor butt up!"

"Fine! I'm getting there, I haven't slept that well in weeks." Harm sat up and stretched.

"Come on hut two Commander, get moving faster! Let's go!" Mac said clapping her hands.

"Shut up! I don't need another alarm clock!" Harm chucked a pillow at her and she caught it and threw it back.

"Get dressed. I should be back in about an hour. Patrick should be up by then, and you can change him and then you know how to fix a bottle right?" Mac fretted. Harm nodded.

"Yes… whatever. I know what I'm doing, go enjoy your run." Harm then padded off to the bathroom and Mac after checking on Patrick left to run.

1 Hour later

"Hey Harm I'm back!" Mac said entering the house. Harm came out from the kitchen to meet her, carrying Patrick in his arms.

"How did it go?"

"Wonderful. I met a very nice woman and we ran together for a while. I also found a park that we could take Patrick over to later. Can I hold him?" Mac asked reaching out for Patrick. Harm turned away from her.

"Not all sweaty your not. I gave him a bath this morning as well, and now it's about time for him to eat. Shower and we will talk about it."

"Well some one is grumpy this morning looks like Harm needs a hug." Mac joked.

"Oh no Mac… no!" Harm protested trying to walk away but when he turned his back Mac wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

"Mac! That is gross! I already showered… go away!" Harm exclaimed. Mac immediately let go of him and headed upstairs feeling very confident. She loved to see Harm squirm.

When she descended the stairs half and hour later towel drying her hair, she spotted Harm on the couch feeding Patrick.

"Hey, how's it going down here?"

"Well Mac you arrived just in time to burp him."

"Why don't you do it?" Mac asked sitting down next to him.

"Because I haven't had breakfast yet and remember the Admiral said that we are supposed to compromise and work as a team. I feed you burp and we alternate on everything else." Harm said handing Patrick over and taking the empty bottle back into the kitchen. Mac took Patrick upstairs and after finding a spit up towel she came back down and began to burp him. She could smell the bacon and eggs Harm was cooking and her mouth watered. She had to focus on Patrick however who and just spit up all over her shoulder.

"Oh, that was charming, oh boy, let's clean you up huh?" Mac took him off her shoulder and finding a clean corner of the towel wiped his mouth. Then after getting a few more little burps out of him rested him on her hip and walked into the kitchen after stopping and tossing the dirty towel down the laundry chute.

"Mmm smells good. Eggs and bacon, interesting choice."

"Why you don't approve?" Harm asked turning around with a plate full of the breakfast foods. Mac sat down at the table with Patrick in her lap. Harm brought the plate over and set it in front of her along with a fork. Mac tried to eat but with Patrick reaching for the fork, she couldn't get a bite in edgewise.

"Why don't you eat and I will take Patrick upstairs, we can find something for him to do. We can go to the park at oh tenish, you think?" Harm asked and picked Patrick off Mac's lap.

"Oh careful Harm, put an arm underneath him so that…" Harm rolled his eyes and readjusted Patrick in his arms.

"I know Mac, now just eat your breakfast okay?" Mac hadn't waited for Harm's approval she began to dig in and Harm was a little shocked about how furiously she was eating. He found it a bit rude but, then again sexy at the same time. That thought puzzled him as he climbed the stairs and then going into Patrick's room he was more distracted by trying to find something that Patrick wanted to play with. The boy finally settled with Harm's finger, trying to pull his academy ring off, much to his disappointment, but the stubborn little dark haired boy wouldn't give up and then tried to bite it off, which resulted in getting Harm's finger covered in slobber.

"I see he found something that he liked." Mac stated leaning on the doorframe. Harm who was sitting on the rug with Patrick in between his legs.

"He likes the ring,"

"HARM! Get your finger out of his mouth he might choke on it!" Mac squeaked her voice higher with concern as she sat down next to Harm.

"Mac calm down it is not coming off my finger, I can't even get it…well I'll be damned." Patrick had stopped trying to use his mouth and then pulled on Harm's finger and the ring slid off easily. Harm gently pried it out of the boy's hand and looked at it before putting it back on.

"Yeah sure it won't come off. You need to watch it… oh careful honey!" Mac cooed as Patrick scrambled over Harm's legs and grabbed a hold of Mac's knees and Mac lifted him just enough to set him in her lap, where he soon located her dogtags and began to pull on them.

After he was bored of that he started to crawl around on the rug, every so often tipping over and having Harm or Mac dive to bring him down easily. He crawled over to the crib and then sat there looking up at it. Mac scooped him up so that he could see inside and he immediately stuck his arms out reaching for something. Mac picked up the stuffed cow that he was reaching for and he grabbed it and cuddled it silent all the while.

"He certainly is a quiet one isn't he? He's only cried once." Harm noted and Mac replied looking at Harm who was still on the floor.

"Oh you wait don't worry he will get louder I guarantee you."

"Should we change him before we go?" Harm asked checking his watch and getting up slowly. It was getting a little bit harder for him to get up from the floor quickly and he noticed that his back ached a little in the mornings when he woke up.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea." Mac said and laid Patrick on the changing table.

"Harm would you hand me one of the baby wipes over there… yes those are the ones." Mac took the wipe from him and then ordered.

"Try to find socks, socks shoes and a hat for him, we don't want him to get heat stroke."

"Alright Mac, you got it. Okay socks." Harm began looking in the dresser and found socks and a hat,

"How is it going over there?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"Done!" Mac smiled and sat Patrick upright.

"Did you get those things?"

"Yes. Here are socks, shoes a hat and I found some sunscreen. Mac you are fast I've never known someone to change a baby that fast. When AJ was in diapers, holy cow it took forever." Harm answered setting everything on the table next to Mac. She was putting on Patrick's socks and replied,

"Well AJ was a wiggle worm and is the sunscreen for infants?"

"It says for infants and children under three, here let me help." Harm offered and tied the shoe that Mac had just put on Patrick, while she tied the other.

"There you're all dressed now, and you look very sharp young man." Mac smiled and tweaked Patrick's nose.

"Mac go put shoes on, and do whatever else you have to do, I'll take it from here." Harm ushered Mac out and then began to put sunscreen on Patrick's arms and legs.

"Okay Mac, let's go!" Harm called from downstairs.

"Just a minute! Harm where is the diaper bag?"

"I have it down here. Now let's go, Patrick's getting squirmy."

"Well, put him in the stroller, you don't have to cuddle him every second you know." Mac teased and rushed down the stairs to meet Harm and together they went outside, locking the door behind them. Harm got Patrick settled in the stroller and they headed off down the sidewalk in the warm mid morning sun. They reached the park in twenty minutes and found a grassy spot where Harm laid out a blanket and set Patrick on it. Mac sat down as did Harm and they watched as Patrick took in his surroundings with wide eyes. Mac was glad that this weekend was going well. She had expected that her and Harm would fight and get in each other's way and it was going to be terrible, but things had been smooth sailing so far and she was glad of it. She loved to spend time with Harm outside of work and being out in the sun and relaxing was even better. She had gone through men like hose, as soon as they got a run she got rid of them, except Harm he was more like her favorite pair of socks, that were always there and she could wear and be comfortable in. Mac laughed out loud at that thought, comparing Harm to a sock, was she crazy.

Harm looked at her puzzled. She had laughed for absolutely no reason and somehow he didn't care he just loved being around Mac. She had a certain aura around her that seemed to make him happy and content. Most nights he would be dreading to return to an empty apartment, Mattie was great company most of the time but it just wasn't the same, she wasn't Mac. Harm smiled at that thought. What was it about Mac that he admired or loved most? He didn't know what it was but what he did know was that she was the one woman in his life that had been different. The only one that he could and would gladly spend the rest of his life with. Diane while she might have and potential was too much like him and he could see her as a cousin or a sister not a wife. Jordan had tried to analyze and control him too much. Renee if he had married her he probably would have committed suicide. She was too uppity and almost snobbish and didn't like to get her hands dirty and she wasn't the mother type. Mac was everything Harm wanted, but she was always an inch out of his reach.

"Harm? Harm? Tower to Hammer! You're clear to land." Mac teased, pulling Harm out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what is it?"

"Just wondering. Penny for your thoughts?" Mac smiled.

"Oh my thoughts are priceless."

"You bet Flyboy because they are few and far in between." Mac stated confidently. Harm tried to make eye contact with her but she was watching Patrick like a hawk. He had crawled just off the edge of the blanket and was pulling at the grass.

"Do you think I should take him over to the sandbox? It is probably more interesting then the grass." Harm asked.

"Sure I don't see why not, do you want me to come?" Mac asked starting to stand. Harm gently pushed her back down.

"No I got it. You hang out here and we will have some male bonding time." Mac laughed at that.

"You are sitting into the father role too easily. Just remember that it's only for the weekend, come Monday it's back to work and single life."

"Well I don't know how long I will have to be single, you know how things can change. I only want to be a father for one very specific woman's children." Harm then stood and scooped up Patrick who squealed with delight, and they headed over to the sandbox. Mac watched as Harm played with Patrick and talked to the little boy and pondered his last comment. The way he had looked at her just then and earlier when he was lost in thought, made her feel all warm inside. Then his comment about children, was she the one he was talking about? Was she the woman that he wanted to marry and be with for the rest of his life? No, she couldn't be, they were best friends and they worked together and that combined might cause problems, what with all their emotional baggage, but there was still a possibility, right. Mac let out a heavy sigh and tried to put it out of her mind. When she looked back at the sandbox her heart skipped a beat in panic. Where was Harm? Her eyes then scanned the rest of the playground and she located him at the top of a slide. Now what on earth was he doing there and then Mac saw Patrick in his lap. She got up and walked over just as he came down. She was there to meet him at the bottom and he grinned up at her.

"Harm don't you ever do that again! You disappeared and I had no idea where you were."

"Wow Mac you really know how to ruin the fun… You want to do that again buddy?" Harm focused back on Patrick who was giggling and babbling in gibberish.

"I take that as a yes. Why don't you go with him this time Mac?"

"Oh no Harm I couldn't."

"Why not? Please, for Patrick?" Harm put on his best Flyboy grin and Patrick cocked his head to one side and looked up at Mac, who remained solid. Well for a minute anyway.

"Oh fine! You know how I can't resist that look."

"Which one mine or Patrick's?" Harm asked handing him over.

"Patrick's of course and don't tell anyone but…" Mac leaned in and whispered into Harm's ear.

"I'm turned on by pilot's wings, especially gold ones." Mac leaned back out and managed her way up the slide and positioned Patrick in front of her.

"Alright, you ready Harm?"

"Yep, I'm here to catch you." Harm stretched his arms out to empathize his point. Mac then slid down and just as Harm said he caught Patrick up in one arm and grabbed up Mac in a one armed hug with the other, which turned out to be more of a headlock.

"Nice try, but it needs a little work."

"And you were expecting me to sweep you off your feet put you on a white horse and gallop off into the sunset?"

"Well it would be nice." Mac stated, moving out from under his arm. They repeated this manner, taking turns with Patrick until the little boy was wearing down. Mac carried him back towards the blanket, all the while very aware of the people who had been watching them, their smiling eyes were a little discomforting, but with Harm by her side she didn't really care who saw them together. She did not notice however a familiar face on one of the far benches. Harriet watched wondering what on earth they were doing with a baby and one that looked a little like Mac. Mac wouldn't have been able to hide a baby so it couldn't have been theirs but who knows.

Harm and Mac sat down on the blanket again. Mac looked at Patrick and scolded Harm.

"Look at all the sand on him! He is covered in it! You know he is going to need another bath to get this stuff off." She gently brushed some of the sand out of Patrick's hair and was interrupted by a woman standing over them.

"Can we help you?" Harm asked politely, she looked vaguely familiar, but with the sunglasses on he couldn't place her. Mac however immediately did and wasn't happy to see her.

"Hello Renee. How nice to see you." Mac tried to remain cordial and hide her surprise. Harm however did not.

"Renee! What are you doing here?"

"I'm thinking about moving out here, with Sirius." She stated happily.

"Oh well that's wonderful." Mac stated a little coldly. Renee smirked, and then her features softened when she spotted Patrick.

"Oh, he is such a dear. Is he yours?… OUCH!" She asked kneeling down slightly unbalanced, due to her heels she had stuck her hand out to Patrick who took her finger and bit it. Mac didn't know what to say she was trying to hold back the laugher inside her, but Harm smiled confidently and putting an arm around Mac flat out lied.

"Yes, and he looks and acts just like his mother."

"I can see the resemblance." Renee stated giving Mac a fake smile.

"How long have you been together? I mean besides friends." Harm continued to lie to her.

"Well let's see, it was just after you and Sirius got engaged and things are going as well as they can be. We're still at JAG and everything has pretty much gone smoothly."

"Yes, and Harm is relatively well behaved." Mac joked. Renee stood up slowly still not quite believing their story, but she nodded politely.

"Well I have to be going Sirius is waiting." Renee began to walk away and Harm whispered to Mac,

"Get ready she is going to turn around in…three…two…one." Harm pulled Mac into a kiss watching out of the corner of his eye as Renee turned and looked quickly then went on her way.

"Harmph pelsse ete go!" Mac tried to speak but she found it difficult with him kissing her. Harm pulled away slowly and Mac hissed,

"Harm! You shouldn't have done that. She believed us and we shouldn't have lied to her, despite how much I hate that… that…woman!"

"She didn't believe us so I had to go all the way and she was lying to us anyway."

"I don't think so." Mac disagreed.

"Mac she didn't have that huge diamond on her finger that Sirius gave her and she the most eligible producer in Hollywood. I read it in a magazine somewhere last month." Harm shrugged and looked down at Patrick who was now dozing in Mac's arms.

"Just the same Harm, it wasn't nice, let's not lie anymore." How about we get Patrick back for his nap or lunch whichever he wants, first."

"Okay then. Harm said standing. Mac noticed how he couldn't just jump up anymore, that he was actually getting stiff when he sat for long periods of time. Harm wasn't that old was he? He had barely turned forty, and she was thirty-eight, but still it hit her that they weren't getting younger.

"You coming Mac?"

"Umm yes." Mac got up with Patrick who let out a little whimper, at the movement, and then when she set him in the stroller he fell instantly asleep. As they began their walk down the sidewalk leaving the park, with Harm pushing Mac laced her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You tired too Marine?" She heard him ask.

"A little yeah and I just always wanted to do this."

"Do what?"

"Have someone to lean on and be close to and strolling down the street just relaxing with a family."

"Oh so you're going soft. You know what I've always wanted to do?"

"No." Harm stopped and looked at her and took her hand and he gave her a light kiss.

"That." He smiled and still having her fingers intertwined in his they continued on back to the O'Connelly's home.

"Sailor I think you're the one going soft, not that it's a bad thing." Mac said softly smiling.

* * *

I hope you liked it now you must review! Go on I'm waiting.


	4. Ben & Jerry's, Three Rules & Where Do I ...

Disclaimer: Okay you know the JAG part but I need to add on and say that the song Where Do I Begin? from the movie Love Story does not belong to me it belongs to Famous Music Corporation. I also make a Princess Bride reference and those characters aren't mine either.

Author's Note: Here is part four. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I love them very much. I think you will like this part is it a little more romance then humor but I think you will like it. Now later on there will be a part where Harm does a little serenading and it's not the fact that he didn't know any lullabies it's that I just wanted him to sing something else instead. Whew! I think I covered everything so on with the story! In the last chapter I did bring back Renee. I just got a little bored with bashing Webb even though it is fun and so I figured Renee needed a little Shipper tough love too. Lol!

O'Connelly's Residence

1830 Romeo

"There all finished. It wasn't that bad." Mac cooed to Patrick wiping the remaining food off his face. Harm shook his head.

"Not bad Mac? I mean smashed peas and carrots, yuck. I can see why Patrick wouldn't eat it."

"Oh Harm shut up! You are such a wuss." Mac said throwing Patrick's bib at him.

"Oh Mac! You just had to get it all over my shirt. I just bought it last week."

"It's called machine washable and since you are already dirty why don't you burp him and I will go start a load of laundry, we need to wash the towels and things we used. Now surrender your shirt." Mac growled playfully.

"You're asking me strip?" Harm inquired. Mac turned and looked at him.

"Look I don't care if you go around stark naked I just want you to take that shirt off so I can wash it, since you're throwing a fit about it." Even as Mac said this she couldn't resist laughing at the fantasies she was having. She stopped however when Harm's shirt hit her in the face. She picked it up to where it had fallen to the floor and then grinned at the sight of him without his shirt on.

"Okay Mac go do the laundry and I will burp Patrick, now go!" Harm ordered lifting Patrick out of his highchair.

"Alright it's just you and me buddy, now let's see how well you burp, huh?" Harm had taken a liking to this boy, even though it had been a day and a half. Harm also couldn't' helping thinking that he and Mac had made progress while they were here. She had let him kiss her not once, but twice in the same afternoon. Was this what the Admiral had meant by bonding time? No of course not! He wouldn't do that! Or would he?

Mac was down in the basement loading the laundry and thinking to herself.

Why did you tell him that? It was so stupid! I mean telling him that you didn't care if he walked around naked! Man you have been single for too long. It would be a pretty picture wouldn't it? WHOA! Stop thinking that! Just the same we made progress today. It wasn't a huge leap like I thought it would be, but hey he felt comfortable kissing me and in public too! That can't be bad right? Mac finished and started the machine and then headed back upstairs, where she found Harm walking the length of the living room with Patrick. He held a finger to his lips and Mac approached him and he mouthed 'asleep'. Mac nodded and then followed him up the stairs where Mac carefully changed the sleeping boy into pjs and set him in his crib with the stuffed cow that he hadn't parted with it the entire day. Mac smiled over his crib ran her hand over the top of his head softly. Then she turned away and turned off the light and joined Harm in the hall. Together they went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"So Mac you disappeared earlier downstairs, where did you really go?" Harm questioned.

"Harm I wasn't gone that long."

"Yes for twenty five minutes and twenty six seconds." Harm stated matter of factly. Mac looked at him puzzled.

"I counted." Harm admitted sheepishly. Mac laughed.

"Good because I thought you had figured out my secret."

"Will I ever know?"

"Harm you would have a better chance of finding my tattoo." Mac replied.

"How do you know that I don't have X ray vision and I know where it is, because I actually have an idea of where it is."

"Oh you do, do you? Well then shoot. If you guess I will tell you if you're right." Mac challenged him. This surprised Harm but he continued on,

"Okay left or right?"

"What? Oh right." Mac lied, leading him on. Harm knew she was lying instantly.

"Yes. Alright next question, top or bottom?"

"Top." Mac said giving him more rope to hang himself.

"Okay top left, now I need to find out what it is. Now what would my Marine get a tattoo of?"

"I won't tell you."

"I can see the corps emblem, but no, I'm going to say a rose, a red one, that represents love considering it is over your heart." Mac's eyes widened. Harm knew he was right on the money by the look on her face.

Damn he's good! 

"Well you almost got it right. Sorry maybe another time." Mac got up and Harm pulled her back down into his lap this time.

"Oh no you don't! I'm right aren't I? I guessed right and you don't want to admit that I know that much about you, do you?" Harm questioned her without mercy, and Mac gave in.

"I just didn't think that you would get it that's all and I wasn't really ready to tell you, but oh well." Harm's tone immediately became concerned.

"Oh Mac I'm sorry. I didn't want to pressure you into anything."

Mac turned in his lap,

"That's alright I mean you were going to find out sometime I mean eventually when well…"

"What when AJ's fifth birthday swings around? Yeah okay I can see your reasoning but just the same you don't have to…"

"You know what never mind, how about we find something for dessert I'm hungry again." Mac changed the subject but Harm didn't mind. He wasn't really wanting to go far out on that frozen pond right now. Mac got up and went digging in the freezer.

"Yummy! Ben and Jerry's oh and it's Fish Food my favorite!" Mac pulled the small carton out of the freezer and grabbing two spoons came and sat back down.

"Fish Food, Mac? That sounds a little strange."

"Well for someone whose favorite Ben and Jerry's is Wavy Gravy, I wouldn't be talking."

"That is the best flavor! I can't believe you don't like it… hey are those chocolate?" Harm asked grabbing the other spoon and digging in.

"You know I don't think we should be eating out of the carton." Harm said swallowing a bite.

"With the two of us eating it there won't be any left to worry about, they told us to help our selves and it's not like we are cleaning out the fridge we are just eating what we want and when we are hungry." Mac shrugged. Harm chuckled,

"You're always hungry Mac."

"Oh just eat Stickboy you need the fat."

"Well I could just take some of yours." Harm teased. Mac set the carton down on the coffee table and turned on him.

"Did you just call me fat Sailor?" Harm realized his mistake and wanted to take it back. It was one of the unspoken rules between women and men the two others he could remember right now were three, ALWAYS admit it is your fault. Two NEVER tell her 'no' and the big number one, absolutely under NO circumstances that she is fat or her butt is big, even if she asks you.

"Now Mac you know I didn't mean it."

"Oh you didn't did you? Well then why did you say it?"

"Okay it's all my fault, I'm sorry."

"Oh don't try rule number three on me! And don't you dare try to take me on a guilt trip, because you are one dead Sailor!" Mac countered. He was treating her like just any ordinary woman that he dated and she didn't like that one little bit. She thought he respected her more then that.

"Look Mac you really shouldn't let this get to you okay? I was just kidding honest." Harm pleaded standing and starting to walk away. Mac jumped up and hopped on his back her nails digging into his shoulders as her combined weight and his locked knees caused them to fall back on the couch.

"Oh am I too heavy for you, _Commander_?" Mac questioned from underneath him, it was getting harder for her to breathe under him and as soon as her grip loosened Harm got up off of her. The look in his eyes was as if he was feeling extreme guilt and hurt. Mac took his hand from where she was laying, but he pulled it away and headed up the stairs. As soon as he had disappeared she slammed her fist on the couch.

"Damn it Mackenzie! You just had to get all defensive didn't you? You knew he was kidding and you still had to attack him! What a way to ruin an evening!" Mac said to herself. Then she put away the ice cream and putting the spoons in the dishwasher and after putting the laundry in the dryer she headed upstairs. She checked in on Patrick and then headed down the hall to where there was a light on in the bathroom. Bracing herself she walked in to find Harm, washing his face. She looked at his neck to see where her nails had been and it was bleeding a little.

"Hey isn't it a little early to be getting ready for bed?" Mac asked laying a hand on his bare back. Harm dried his face on the towel beside the sink and turned to face her.

"It's been a long day and they have a wonderful pillow top mattress, so I figured I'd turn in early."

"Harm it's seven thirty. Were you just trying to avoid talking to me?"

"Maybe, I didn't want to set you off again. Me and my stupid mouth." Harm rubbed his neck and winced. Mac reached up and gently touched the scratches.

"I'm sorry, I guess I am just easily offended tonight. How about I take care of those? They are bleeding." Mac picked up a washcloth and wetting it began to wipe the blood off Harm's neck. She then turned him so she could do the other side. Harm grabbed her wrist and pulled the cloth away.

"Thanks Mac. I didn't know that you drew blood. I was more concerned about what I had done."

"Don't thank me. That's what I'm here for. Once again I'm sorry, I just got defensive again. I had better go and let you get ready for bed." Mac turned and was about to walk out when she turned around and laid a hand on Harm's cheek.

"Don't you ever call me fat again though okay?"

"Alright." Harm promised and then Mac headed back down the hall and he remembered,

"Hey Mac!"

"Shh!" Mac held a finger to her lips.

"Oh sorry!… Mac can I tell you that your butt looks big?" Harm grinned. Mac rolled her eyes and entered the master bedroom and pulling off her shirt to change. When she was in Harm's shorts and her marine T-shirt she took her toothbrush and headed for the bathroom. Harm soon left and Mac took over. After taking off what little makeup she was wearing and brushing her teeth and hair she returned to the bedroom to find Harm reading.

"You looking at the latest Playboy?" She asked flopping down on the bed next to him.

"No, but it's the next best thing. Aviator Monthly, this one is really cool it's got this great article on fighter engine technology."

Mac scooted up beside him and resting her head on his shoulder looked down at the page full of complex looking diagrams and summaries about various engines.

"Harm this like French to me could you explain it?" Harm looked at her surprised.

"You want me to talk to you about plane engines, oh Mac are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

"No Harm but I figure I had better at least understand the damn things if my better half is flying them."

"Mac need I remind you that you aren't married. Anyway see this one? That is a standard engine on a WWII biplane, it is constructed somewhat like Sarah's engine, and here they are comparing how similarly the are maintained and run like the F-14. And this one here…" Mac listened patiently while Harm explained excitedly.

She wasn't really keeping track of what he was saying, she was just glad that she was near him. Was this what the Admiral had meant. Her and Harm had always been close but they never freely discussed things like marriage and having children together. They had also acted thus far like they were married and things were going well. Harm was still explaining things to her when she dozed off on his arm. He smiled down at her. This must have been what the Admiral meant. He was falling in love with her for the who knows how many time. This sealed it. She was the one he wanted in his life forever. He didn't know however how to tell her. It was harder then it sounded to come out and flatly say it just say 'Mac I love you and if I ever lost you I think I would die.' He had tried to tell her a thousand times. The day when she was leaving JAG and go civilian, when he had changed his designator. The one that stuck out in his mind though was in Sydney on the ferry. He was still kicking himself about that one. Oh well, when the time is right it will come out. He just hoped that time didn't run out before then.

Harm turned off the light, and carefully laid Mac under the sheets. He heard her groan in her sleep,

"Air-cooled radial…1943…" Harm continued to smile at the fact she actually had been listening. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly, with Mac's steady breathing beside him.

O'Connelly Residence

0155 Romeo

A sharp wailing pulled Mac from a wonderful and peaceful sleep.

"Oh not again! Harm… Harm!" Mac shook Harm who rolled over.

"What is it?" He asked ticked off, then he heard Patrick's wails from across the hall.

"He didn't do that last night did he?" He asked Mac sleepily. She buried her face in the pillows.

"Yes, it's your turn I did it last night." Mac gave him a push.

"No you do it." Harm protested.

"Get your six out of this bed now!" Mac said kicking him. Harm fell right off the bed and hit the floor taking the sheets with him.

"Give those back!" Mac shrieked and pulled the sheets back up. Harm stood and went to Patrick's room and lifting the boy out of his crib tried to quiet him. It seemed to work for about a minute and then the boy's wails became more pronounced and Harm made his way down stairs and began walking the length of the living room over and over, rocking him gently.

"Hush, now hey it's alright…shh." He tried to talk the boy down but he wouldn't calm down. Harm walked the length a few more times before going back upstairs and into where Mac was sleeping.

"Mac! He won't calm down, I don't know what to do! I tried walking and talking to him, what else can I do?" He heard Mac groan,

"Try the cow, it's his favorite." Harm went grabbed the cow from Patrick's crib and held it out to the boy, who took it and cuddled it, instantly calming down. Harm walked up and down the hall until the boy fell asleep in his arms.

"Oh thank god." He whispered. Then he laid Patrick back down and walked as quietly as possible back to the bedroom and fell into bed. The minute Harm closed his eyes he heard Patrick cry again. Without argument he got up and picked up the boy and his cow and went downstairs. He repeated his steps earlier for about an hour and when Patrick was still crying. Harm went through the steps of what could be wrong with him. Diaper was dry, he wasn't hurt in anyway. Harm checked to make sure he wasn't hungry, and after getting a face full of partially chewed food Harm went back to Mac.

"Mac isn't there an off button or something, no matter what I do he won't be quiet."

"Did you try singing to him?"

"Singing?"

"Yes. Try that it worked last night."

"Alight." Harm walked out of the room running through the songs in his mind. There had to be one that he could sing, that was peaceful. He looked back down the hall and it hit him. He hadn't sung this one in forever he hoped he remembered the words. Walking back and forth downstairs he started in his deep voice,

"Where do I begin… to tell the story of how great love can be,

The sweet love story that is older then the sea,

The simplest truth about the love she brings to me?… Where do I start?" Harm paused, what was the verse? Then he heard the music again and continued,

"With her first hello… she gave a meaning to this empty world of mine…

There'd never be another love, another time;

She came into my life and made the living fine.

She fills my heart,

She fills my heart with very special things,

With angel songs, with wild imaginings.

She fills my soul with so much love… That anywhere I go I'm never lonely.

With her along, who could be lonely?… I reach for her hand,

It's always there." Patrick had quieted in his arms and closed his little eyes. Harm panicked he couldn't remember the end of the song. He just began to repeat it as he continued to walk with Patrick.

From upstairs Mac listened to his voice. It was distant yet she could hear the words. She remembered the last verse and listened as he repeated the first two.

"… The sweet love story that is older then the sea,

The simplest truth about the love she brings to me?" By the time he had reached the middle of the second verse she could hear his voice getting louder, as he climbed the stairs and entered Patrick's room. She climbed quietly out of the bed and stood at the master bedroom doorframe and she watched him lay Patrick in his crib in the moonlight and then he turned and walked back downstairs. She followed him and saw him go to the dining room and look out the wall of windows at the moon.

The song that he couldn't finish bothered Harm. Why had he picked it? He had never sung it to anyone he just practiced it in his apartment all alone. Every time in the few times he had, he had been thinking of Mac. It fit her perfectly. She was everything that the song said and more. It also addressed his problem. Where did he begin to tell her the things he felt?

Mac could tell Harm was lost in thought. The song must have been bothering him. She didn't know how she knew but she did. Was he singing about Diane, Jordan or even Renee? Or was he singing about her, Sarah Mackenzie, Mac his best friend? She certainly hoped so. Then before she could stop herself she began the verse of the song that he couldn't remember.

"How long does it last?

Can love be measured by the hours in a day?

I have no answers now, but this much I can say…" Mac stopped when Harm turned and looked at her.

"I thought you were asleep."

"No. I listened to you earlier and I know the end." Mac stated standing beside him.

"I know. You were just starting to sing it. Please finish." Harm encouraged.

"Oh I don't sing very well, but alright. It's going to sound a little weird singing about a girl you know. Brr! It's a little cold down here." Mac cleared her throat and was about to go on when Harm put a finger to her lips and pulled her into his arms. He then sang softly into her ear,

"… This much I can say,

I know I'll need her till the stars all burn away,

And she'll be there,

She'll be there."

Harm finished the song and Mac asked him,

"You knew all along didn't you?"

"No, but when you started I remembered it."

"Where did you hear it?"

"Watching a chick flick. I think it was called 'Love Story' I liked the track so I found the sheet music and I played it once or twice when I was thinking of you." Harm told her honestly. Mac smiled.

"You know how extremely corny that sounds."

"Oh well. I did fail my communication with women class."

"More like you never took it. You know I love it when you hold me like this." Mac stated absentmindedly.

"You do?" Harm questioned. Mac nodded.

"Yes, too bad we can't do it more often, or we might be able to if…" Mac turned in Harm's arms to face him.

"Harm how many times do we have to go through this?"

"We haven't gone through it, we have been dancing around it, but I want to go through it."

"Right now in the middle of the night?" Mac said stepping out of his embrace.

"Right now. Right here and we won't be wasting anymore time." Harm stated flatly.

"Alright then Harm. I love you, too much to ever be able to tell you. I'm not sure I can live without you, but the question is, do you love me? Or have you been leading me on for so long? Can you not live without me?" Mac looked at Harm who shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Well do you Harm? Or am I going to have to wait some more?"

"No Mac. You don't have to wait anymore or ever again for that matter. I love you Mac. That is as simple as I can make it. If I tried to explain what I have felt for years it would take all night. I love you Mac." Harm concluded trying to stay in a level tone.

FINALLY! It came out right! Harm thought, as he smiled at Mac, who let out a heavy sigh,

"Come here, I have another secret for you…" Harm leaned in towards Mac who whispered,

"In order for this to be a 'hallmark moment' this is the part where you wrap your arms around me and kiss me, instead of us standing here looking like idiots." Harm laughed and immediately pulled her close.

"I think that can be arranged." He lifted her lips to meet his in a passionate kiss that very well could have beat out Wesley and Buttercup's kiss in the Princess Bride. When Harm and Mac parted they stood there draped in moonlight and in each other's arms not saying a word. Everything that could have been put into words for their emotions in that moment had been expressed in that kiss. Mac yawned suddenly and then laughed tiredly.

"I really know how to ruin things like this don't I?"

"You only ruin them, I make them crash, burn and then blow up." Harm joked.

"You are the only Flyboy I know that can do that to any occasion."

"Well I hope I'm the only Flyboy in your life."

"One time there was this pilot… what was his call sign? It was a fish of some kind I think." Mac teased.

"Mac don't scare me like that. Now if you don't mind I think I will be getting back to bed now." Harm said dropping his arms and then turning to walk away. Mac followed him up the stairs where they both collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

"Wow what a day. Goodnight Harm." Mac said, but when she didn't hear an answer for Harm, she just felt him pull her close again she smiled.

Oh what a day! Was her last thought before she drifted off to dreamland.


	5. Morning Rush & Files to Review

Author's Note: As I promised before I leave on Sunday, I would post I have this chapter and one more ready for you guys and I think it will finish off the story, I hope you have enjoyed the ride and will enjoy the next fic that I will write. Thanks again and forever more for your reviews. Now on with the story!

O' Connelly Residence

0825 Romeo

Mac awoke the phone ringing. She reached her hand out and searched the nightstand and found it on the forth ring.

"Umm hello, O'Connelly residence, can I help you? … Sir! Yes you woke us umm me up…" Harm woke up right about then and kissing her neck he asked huskily,

"Who is it Marine?" Mac paused and put her hand over the receiver.

"The Admiral." She then turned her attention back to the phone.

"I'm still here sir… yes Patrick is still asleep… Oh they are coming back early?" All the while Harm was kissing Mac adjusting the collar on her shirt so he could kiss her shoulders.

"Harm stop it! … What sir? Nothing sir… the Commander is trying… right no excuses… okay we will have Patrick ready. Yes sir… right sir… goodbye sir." Mac hung up and rolled over to look at Harm sourly.

"Harm! I was on the phone with the Admiral, you could have at least had the decency to wait before kissing me good morn…" Harm kissed Mac to silence her.

"Shut up Mac. I know I shouldn't have, now stop pestering me about it and go back to sleep."

"As much as I would like to, Maria and Peter will be here at 0930 and we need to have Patrick up and ready to meet them and we need to strip the bed and make sure everything was just as we found it."

"They weren't supposed to be here till 1700 at the earliest. Why did the Admiral call to tell us that?"

"I guess they wanted to get home sooner and the Admiral called because their car broke down and they called the Admiral to come pick them up."

"The Admiral is coming here? Why didn't you say so! All right then, let's get moving." Harm said sitting up and tossing the sheets back. Mac grabbed him and pulled him back down.

"Not so fast Sailor, you still owe me a proper good morning." Mac leaned in for a kiss and their lips almost met when they heard the distinct cry of Patrick. Mac fell back on the bed and groaned.

"Well he is certainly the most timely baby ever."

"You sure you still want one? I mean we won't ever get a moment to ourselves." Mac slammed a pillow in Harm's face and got up to attend to Patrick.

The next hour flew by in a rush. Harm and Mac hurried to feed Patrick, bathe him and dress him, as well as both of them trying to get themselves ready. Mac had stripped the sheets and had a fresh set on the bed with two minutes left to spare and she did a quick run through of the house. Harm and Patrick watched her whip past them, she then got her and Harm's bags to the foyer and she gasped.

"Wonderful with 10.6 seconds to spare."

"Mac you didn't have to rush so much, I mean they will surely be a couple minutes late."

"No not with the Admiral driving. Okay they will walk through that door in three… two… one."

"Hello, Harm, Mac we're back." Maria came through the door followed by the Admiral and then Peter lugging their suitcases. Maria immediately took Patrick from Harm. The little boy cooed at seeing his mother and began to play with her long black braid that was over her shoulder.

"He behaved well?" She asked. Harm answered for them,

"Well aside from the 2 am wake up calls everything went well."

"He woke up at 2am? He always sleeps through the night." Peter inquired, Maria slapped his arm playfully.

"Oh he wakes up alright, you're just so conked out that you don't hear him." Mac laughed at this.

"Harm is the exact same way."

"I am not! As I recall I was the one who was up for almost three hours trying to get him to sleep." Harm protested and Maria and Peter cocked an eyebrow.

"It only took three hours? Man you need to babysit for us more often." Maria smiled. Harm opened his mouth to decline when Mac laid a hand on his arm.

"We would be glad to. I hope you don't mind if we head on out, it was a long night and we have some cases to review."

"No we don't Mac." Mac gritted her teeth.

"Yes we do, now come on. Oh and Maria we put fresh sheets on the bed and the others are in the dyer and we washed all the linens that we used and I folded them and put them away." Mac added picking up her small duffel. Maria looked impressed.

"You're not getting away that easily you two." The Admiral stated calmly. Harm and Mac turned and straightened to attention.

"We will be talking on Monday I assume?"

"Umm yes sir." Harm and Mac chorused and then saying their good-byes they quickly took their leave. Outside Harm asked Mac.

"My place, 01115 sharp?"

"Yes and we can go over those files." Mac winked and Harm gave her a Flyboy grin before getting into his car and driving off.

Back in the house the Admiral, Maria and Peter looked at each other.

"They aren't really going to review files are they AJ?" Maria inquired.

"No unfortunately not, but you probably don't want to know what they will be doing instead. I bid you good day." The Admiral turned away.

"AJ why don't you stay for coffee."

"Sorry maybe another time. I need to go home and start pulling Admiral's privilege." AJ walked out leaving Peter and Maria with a very informed baby in her arms confused.

"Peter you don't think…"

"Now Maria…" Peter warned he really didn't want to listen to his wife's suspicions this early.

"Well I will go talk to Harriet then, I am sure she will listen." Maria turned and walked into the kitchen to go spread gossip, while Peter rolled his eyes and went up the stairs.


	6. Morning Meetings & the Birds and the Bee...

Author's Note: Yes I am sad to report that this will be the LAST chapter of the story and I hope that you find it very interesting and you will review it!

JAG HQ

0910 Romeo

Monday

Library

"Sorry we're late sir my car wouldn't start. The Commander had to pick me up." Mac explained as she and Harm walked late into the staff meeting. They sat down across from each other. The whole roomful of attorneys smiled, Harriet really couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"That was very nice of the Commander, now from time to time I like to know how my people are in their lives outside of work, so I will ask you all what you did this weekend and you must be honest and everyone else is free to ask questions. Commander Turner, why don't you start us off?" The Admiral suggested. When everyone else had shared there weekends and they looked at Harm and Mac, who took a deep breath,

"This weekend was an event to say the least. The Admiral hired the Commander and I out as babysitters to a wonderful couple in Alexandria. All weekend we watched their son Patrick who was such a sweetheart. The Commander and I also shared a little bonding time which… was well needed." Mac finished. Sturgis was the first to ask,

"Now Harm I see those scratches on your neck and Colonel is that a bruise on yours? Things must have gotten a little rough, care to enlighten us?" Mac kicked Harm under the table.

"Ouch! Uh, the Colonel and I had a bit of a wrestling match and my neck paid the price. The Colonel's neck however… umm well that isn't a bruise…" The entire room cocked their eyebrows.

"HARM!"

"Ma'am it is also rumored that your conditions at the home were against regulations, is that true?" Harriet asked. Mac snapped.

"We shared a bed, we kissed each other and I stayed at his apartment last night so what!" Harriet looked shocked by this answer and Mac slapped a hand against her forehead.

"Nice going Mac! I thought you said to…" Harm started in on her and she shot back standing up,

"Well it's not my fault! You're the one who gave me…"

"ENOUGH!" The Admiral shouted. "Now if you two would stop fighting please I am sure there are others in this room who would like to ask you something, yes Lieutenant." The Admiral gave the floor over to Bud, who asked softly,

"Sir, did you find the Colonel's tattoo?"

"BUD!" The entire table exclaimed including the Admiral and Harriet hit him upside the head. Harm however cleared his throat,

"The Admiral told us to be honest so… Yes Bud I did it is a red rose on her mmph!"

"NO!" Mac had just flung herself across the table and slapped a hand over his mouth. Everyone wanted to know what Harm was saying under Mac's hand, and when Mac removed it Harm finished,

"And I was right, it was right where I thought so Bud you owe me twenty bucks." Everyone in attendance groaned and Mac let out a sigh of relief. The Admiral then asked them as Mac scrambled off the table,

"I'm I to assume that something more than an affair is going to come out of these events?"

"Yes sir, Mac and I were discussing that issue last night." Harm nodded. Sturgis muttered under his breath,

"Well that discussion mustn't have been very long." The Admiral eyed him harshly before continuing.

"I guess it is a good thing I decided to pull all the Admiral's privilege I could to keep you two together. You won't be having other partners for a very long time and you will be stuck in this facility for the rest of your Navy and Marine careers, unless determined by the SECNAV. Now I think that we have stepped a little too far out of the office and into the bedroom so back to the meeting. Rabb, Mackenzie here is a conduct un'bunk'coming, it seems that two petty officers unknowingly slept together and were found by their CO. Don't ask me how. Roberts a drunk and disorderly, and Turner, you have a temporary designator change to a submarine in the Pacific so I will be seeing you in oh about six weeks or more, depending." Sturgis' eyes widened.

"I'm going back on a sub?"

"That's what I just said."

"Wow Harm and Mac are my lucky charms." Sturgis grinned. The Admiral then stood,

'I do believe that was the most interesting staff meeting I have ever run. We will have to do this more often. Oh and people what was shared today, stays in this room. Dismissed." The Admiral turned and left and everyone else took their things and piled on the elevator. As they stood there Sturgis started singing softly,

"Oh the birds and the bees and the flowers and the trees and the moon up above and a thing called love…" Harm and Mac stood in the corner hugging their files and Harm snapped,

"Shut up Sturgis!" This only made him sing louder and everyone began to hum the tune. Harm and Mac in unison whacked Bud and Harriet on the back of the heads with their files and Mac warned,

"Stop humming and wipe that smile off your face Lieutenants." Just then the doors opened and everyone headed to the bullpen and Mac stopped Harm,

"Wait I forgot that other sheet in the library for court this afternoon."

"Okay then let's go get it." Harm suggested and they climbed back on the elevator.

"You know that scene reminds me of another time in an elevator."

"Well Mac we have been in quite a few elevators." Mac smirked and began,

"Moon River…"

"No Mac! I get it okay. Now what is your comeback to that case." The elevator doors opened and as they stepped out Mac slapped his ass.

"That was."

"Commander, Colonel let's keep it office appropriate shall we?" The Admiral said stepping onto the elevator and leaving Harm and Mac alone."

"Thanks Mac. What would I do without you." Harm said sarcastically.

"Oh I don't know but I would be alone. There's no one here beside me. My troubles have all gone there's no one to…" Harm silenced her once again with a kiss.

"There would be one less sexy Marine in my life."

"And there would be one less cocky Flyboy in mine." Mac replied and then she looked thoughtful.

"You know I think I'm starting to like this bonding time thing, we should do it more often."

"You do?" Harm asked.

"Oh yeah." Mac grabbed him by his tie and kissed him passionately. Then she let go and went into the library and emerged two minutes later and this time they took the stairs and when they entered the bullpen everyone snickered.

"Mac what is so funny." Harm hissed and Mac whispered back through gritted teeth,

"Just keep walking, you have some of my lipstick on your lip."

"Oh shit!" Harm muttered. He liked the new relationship that they had, but he hated how he kept getting things on the side of his face that everyone seemed to think was funny. Oh well it must just come with loving Mac, but a little sesame dressing and lipstick, were worth it to have her.

Mac smiled to herself. She got Harm finally after all this time and she didn't care if everyone knew about it. If she had to suffer through the teasing that would go with being a Marine and loving a Sailor and a fighter jock it was worth it to her. She would love Harm all her life and that was what mattered.

There was and never is a typical day at JAG Headquarters with Commander Rabb, USN and Lt. Colonel Sarah 'Mac' Mackenzie, USMC on duty and that was how everyone liked it and that is how it was going to stay for a very, very, very, very, very, very long time.

**__**

The End


End file.
